Everything Comes To An End
by Kick-Ass-Kunoichi-Inc
Summary: When one Pink-Haired Kunoichi decides to do what she thinks is right for her team-mates, by the cost of her own life, is it all worth it in the end? Character Death/ONESHOT. Main:SasuXsaku, Slight: NaruXSaku


**Hey!**

**This is Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi here (one of the duo that make up 'Kick-Ass-Kunoichi-Inc').**

**This is a one-shot – ****possibly a two shot**** if people like it; (I do have ideas for a two-shot) that I came up with on February 5****th**** 2009.**

**I came up with it because I was listening to 'Despair' from the Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack, (which is an awesome piece of music may I add.********) and I thought about what would happen if Sakura died.**

**I am a SasuXSaku fan, although I am also a *slight* fan of both sides – meaning SasuXNaru too. I don't mind them, though I think that Sasuke would grieve differently for both of his old teammates.**

**This is what I think Sasuke would do if Sakura died, well, within reason. I know he can be cold-hearted, but I believe that he is a good person deep inside – just twisted due to his insane family. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, (much too every fans sadness) Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. I merely own the story plot that popped into my head one day.**

**So, thanks for giving it a chance, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

_*__Sakura P.O.V__*_

The rain pounded onto my face, hitting me like tiny bullets sent down from heaven itself. Something about the dreary weather told me something was wrong, out of place even.

I tilted my face up and looked directly into the dark, murky sky.

'Where are t-they?' I whispered, my voice cracking in the middle. 'How can I p-possibly find them n-now?'

Lightning crackled to the far north, thick and bright to my large bright green eyes. Instantly I followed, stumbling a few times to follow the only sign I had. The rain urged me to continue – pushing me forward to reach there in time.

'_I promised you! On that day, I made a promise, im not going to fail you this time Naruto!'_

My feet pushed me through the air - excelling me further into the unknown. I didn't know what I would find; if anything at all, but I knew. I **knew** that I would get there in time. I just had too.

Pushing myself to the ultimate limit, I quickly stopped and perched on a branch as I gazed down onto a large, mutilated clearing. Trees were ripped apart, blown from their original places in the ground, even the grass had been ripped from where it was, less than 24 hours ago when this whole thing started. And the worst thing, **Blood**. Blood was everywhere. Staining the usually beautiful coloured forest with the coppery red substance.

Quickly scanning the ground I saw two figures in the middle, standing about 10 meters away from each other. From what I could see they were shouting at one another. I heightened my hearing with some chakra to make out some of the sentences.

"What the fuck is your problem Teme?" The one from my left shouted out. He sounded desperate, longing maybe. I couldn't tell exactly.

"**MY** problem you stupid Dobe!?" The other roared back. He didn't sound desperate, just angry tripled to the point of insanity.

I gasped in the realisation of who the two figures were – of course it was always going to be them.

_Naruto and Sasuke_.

_My Team mates._

_Team 7._

It had all gotten out of hand so quickly; the village being destroyed by Pain, Sasuke turning up and Naruto following him like a lost child. I screamed for him not to go, but of course, had no effect. He did not flinch, nor did he turn back like I wanted. He merely shouted over his shoulder to me:

"_Don't worry Sakura-Chan! Ill be fine! Im __finally__ going to keep my promise to you! Im going to bring the Teme back!"_

I followed him; regardless of my village, regardless of Tsunade-Shishou. He was my best friend, my brother and I owed him so much. And Sasuke, even if I shielded myself away from ever admitting my feelings for him after that fateful night. I still loved him – and I would till death.

The sound of my team-mates shouting brought me right back into the world of today as quickly as it started. I focused my attention on them – once again using what little Chakra I had left to heighten my hearing.

"Sasuke! Did you not see what he did to **our** village? He fucking **destroyed** it!"

I saw Sasuke shrug slightly before he replied in the same cold, emotionless voice I had grown accustomed too.

"I couldn't care less. I cut my ties with this _pathetic.._." He sneered at the word before continuing, "...excuse for a village." His face was scrunched up in obvious disgust he felt.

Bringing my eyes over to Naruto, his posture was hunched in the obvious anger he was trying to keep within himself. His hands were tightly curled into fists by his sides – he must have pierced the skin with how tightly they were.

Even though I could easily jump in, I felt that now was not the right time. For the moment, (at least) this was their fight.

"_How…" _Naruto looked up to Sasuke with confusion clearly simmering in his bright cerulean eyes "…can you say that? You have **us!**"

The seconds ticked by, neither said a word. It seemed Sasuke was trying to make an answer. More seconds ticked by, seeming a lot longer than they actually were.

"Don't you listen to anything I say **usuratonkachi**?" Sasuke replied, his voice now taking on a cruel and harsher tone than before. "I broke my ties with you years ago. **You** mean nothing to me now."

Naruto looked angry, no, beyond angry. Wind whipped round the clearing, moving his sun-kissed golden locks around in the slight breeze. His teeth were clenching with the anger he fought.

"What about _her_?" He whispered.

I gasped once again, louder than before, though not loud enough to be heard by them – which at this point, I was very thankful for. For I knew, that Naruto was referring very much so to me.

"She has absolutely **nothing **to do with this." His voice once again taking on the emotionless mask he always kept on in front of everybody.

My eyes quickly darted to Naruto. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was also slightly agape. Even his hands were hanging limply at his sides rather than the fists.

"Y-You…..Do you have f-feelings f-for her?!" He stuttered, staring unbelievingly towards Sasuke – who hadn't moved since he replied.

"I…"

Just as Sasuke was about to continue with the sentence I had been waiting for, for the past three and a half years, another bolt of lightening hit. Hitting the tree I was currently standing in, the tree cracked under the lethal pressure it was being under. My body reacted instantly as a branch above broke off.

I jumped back onto another tree, gasping for breath. Suddenly another lightening hit the same tree once more, as another branch swung from behind. I didn't notice until it was too late, the branch propelled me through the air, as I willed myself not to scream from the pain and pressure it was putting on my rips.

As soon as I heard the sickening _'cracks'_ come from my chest, I let out an ear-splitting scream that could probably be heard from miles away. Faintly I heard somebody screaming from beneath me, as I got flung from one side of the clearing to the other. It happened in seconds, though it felt like a lot longer to me.

Gathering Chakra into my hands, I managed to somehow find the power in my arms to push the branch the way it came from – satisfied when it quickly came into contact with another tree with a loud **'bang'**.

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I did two back flips, and landed on the floor, (some-what gracefully may I add) before falling to my knees and placing one hand over my two cracked and probably broken ribs whilst using the other to support my weight on the ground.

Rain was still pushing me down, a lot heavier than before. My cherry blossom pink hair, now matted in leaves and branches whilst also being covered in the blood stains from the earlier battles covered my face from the two people I could feel boring holes into me.

Hesitantly I looked up to see Naruto only about a meter in front, looking worried and concerned for me, whilst Sasuke, looking slightly smug, though still the same as usual. I saw that he had now crossed his arms.

"**Please**…" I shouted to him, raising my voice so he could definitely hear me. He raised his left eyebrow before I continued. "Don't stop on **my** account."

Avoiding Naruto's gaze, I lifted myself into a standing position and walked so that I was standing beside him. Keeping my hand on my chest, I focused all my chakra into healing the broken ribs. As soon as I released the Chakra, from the corner of my eye I could see my hand glowed a light green colour that, (over the years) I had grown quite accustomed too.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before regaining the composure he had kept up since he was a child. I smiled slightly in satisfaction.

"I believe you were answering a question Sasuke…" I looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't mind me."

Holding his gaze, I noticed that he didn't have his famous Sharingan on. I was looking dead straight into deep onyx pools of nothingness. They were empty – devoid of all life. All except that tiny spark of amusement I could see.

Finishing with my ribs, my hand dropped to my side. The light glow fading as it fell.

"You've changed." Sasuke declared. No room for argument – not that you would argue with the impatient Uchiha anyway, but it was a simple statement.

My blood boiled, did he really think I would sit and do nothing till he came back to me? Not a chance in hell! I wasn't the same weak, pathetic excuse for a Ninja I was back then. Tsunade-Shishou – One of the three legendary Sannin, had trained me herself!

"After you left me on a _stone cold __**bench**__…" _The words were practically spat from my mouth with the exposed grudge I had against him at that particular moment."…I made a few **changes** to my life."

His eyebrow was still raised slightly, as if mocking me into continuing. I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood, making sure that I only said something when needed.

"It's always the same."

I looked over to Naruto. He looked…sad to say the least. He looked to the ground, keeping his eyes fixated on anything apart from me and mostly Sasuke.

"It's always the Toad and the Slug…against the Snake." He whispered, one tear dropping to the ground with a soft _'plop'_. Even though it was raining, I knew Naruto well enough to know when he was crying.

Suddenly his eyes snapped up to Sasuke's, holding his emotionless gaze like I had only a few seconds ago.

"_Why?_ It doesn't **have** to be this way!" Naruto shouted, his eyes gleaming once again with the rage he had fought his whole life. He seemed to be pleading the Uchiha, begging him not to be consumed by the dark side.

"I chose my path many years ago. When my…" He stumbled on the right word for a short second. "_…Brother…" _Sasuke winced as he spoke the one word before continuing. "…Exterminated my family."

"What the **fuck** Sasuke!" I screamed, instantly his attention switched to me, his eyes spinning into the crimson red I feared.

"He's _**Dead!**_ What more do you want? There's nothing else you can do now…Nothing else…" My voice trailed off, what else could I say to him? There was nothing else; no words to bring him back from the depths he had fallen too; no salvation.

I broke from his gaze, not able to look any longer. I knew he was angry with me, I could tell from the heavy breathing I could hear from across the field.

Something told me that I had almost reached my limit. My team mates meant the world to me, both of them. Without them my life would have had something missing – something big.

Even though Sasuke left three years ago, nearly every cell in my body told me that one day, one day he would return. Return to the village, return to Naruto, return to **me**.

The numbers were outweighed, for the one percent of the cells said that he would never return, doomed to live a life of darkness and hatred. Naturally I ignored this side; I preferred to live with hope, than despair.

How truly naive I was.

"Sakura-Chan?"

I looked over to Naruto, who was, (once again) looking to me in concern. I smiled slightly at him to reassure him everything was fine – even though I was far from 'fine', it would have to do.

He wasn't convinced, though he quickly slipped his large rough hand with my smaller one and squeezed slightly. I did feel a lot better afterwards – Naruto always seemed to have that brotherly effect on me these days.

Quickly returning to medical-mode, I scanned Naruto, checking for any possible injury's that had a potential threat to his life. He had a few scratches on his face, torso, arms and legs that weren't much to be worried about. Though he did have a gash starting from his collarbone down to his stomach that looked slightly painful – and potentially infectious if it wasn't treated right.

Taking my hand out from his, I turned away from Sasuke and standing directly in front of Naruto, whispering so that Sasuke couldn't see or hear me.

"Keep your eyes on Sasuke okay? I'm going to heal you." Naruto nodded quickly in response, moving his eyes over my shoulder – I hoped he was keeping a constant gaze on the lone Uchiha.

I quickly slipped his jacket off – being careful not to irritate the wound any further. Naruto hissed slightly, but made no attempt to move or pull away - which I was thankful for. The wound needed immediate medical care.

Assessing the gash, I moved my hands over his stomach first. The immediate green-ish glow came back as I carefully knitted the one-inch wide gash together. Slowly moving my hands up the large cut, the flesh sewed itself together. I also made sure to get rid of any infection that had already seeped in.

After about five minutes I stepped back, once again assessing where the wound was. Once I was satisfied with my work, I stepped back to Naruto's side and slipped my hand back into his larger one.

"Hehe, Thanks Sakura-Chan, you're the best!" Naruto announced, giving the usual goofy smile I had gotten used too over the passed years. I blushed slightly, allowing my pink pangs to cover my face.

"Thanks Naruto." I whispered, for his ears only.

Looking over to Sasuke, his posture was still tense, Sharingan spinning wildly with what seemed like…Jealousy?

'_No, it couldn't be! You're seeing things!'_ My inner screamed at me, though for once, I didn't believe her.

My eyes hesitantly locked with his again – as I found him staring intently at me anyway. My head leaned to the left a little as I attempted to read him.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I sighed loudly, catching Naruto's attention. He turned to me as I turned to him. His eyes were agonising, the usual spark gone and replaced with something sadder. They spoke to me, as no words were exchanged – we both knew, (and dreaded) where this was heading.

'_Were going to have to fight him.'_ Is what they said to me.

I nodded and instinctively tightened the straps on my gloves. This wasn't going to be easy, I knew, but we would have to do it.

If the Uchiha didn't know what was good for him, I was going to show him myself.

My feet hesitantly pushed my body forward one step in front of Naruto – just to see if Sasuke would react to any sudden changes.

Once again, nothing.

"Sakura-Chan, I think that-" Naruto pleaded with me, the strain evident in his voice.

"Naruto, please, let me try first." I pleaded. He said nothing else, so I assumed that he was going to leave me to my own plan.

I took another hesitant step first, still nothing, so I kept walking. Crossing the clearing in a matter of seconds. I was stood less than a meter away from the boy that captured my heart – in more ways than one.

Luckily for me, Sasuke made no clear intent to move or hurt me in any way. His Crimson eyes seemed to look straight through me, even though they were looking dead into my own. I didn't like it.

"Could you please…turn it….off?" I whispered. I had no intention of using it against him, I was completely innocent. He must've seen that in my eyes, because the swirling comma's and crimson red slowly faded into the beautiful Onyx colour I had dreamed about for so long.

Without thinking, my gloved hand came up to cup his face; my fingertips traced his defined jaw bone, up past his chin to his lips, tracing the outline of his nose, up to his eyes and forehead. My fingertips lingered there for a little while, before they continued to touch his wet but silky raven bangs. They were a lot longer than before, I liked it.

I giggled softly before bringing my hand back down to my side.

'_Did you just __**do**__ that?! Seriously?!'__Inner Sakura screeched. _

I gasped quietly to myself, I had just touched Uchiha Sasuke's face – not many people can say they had done that and lived to tell the tail. Still gazing into his mesmerising eyes, I attempted again to find any hint of anger or impatience I could have caused.

Nothing – was it possible to hide everything like he was all the time?

I sighed again – louder this time, attempting to get any type of reaction out of him. Judging by his lack of action, he clearly wasn't bothered about me standing so close to him. Did he think I couldn't hurt him, or that I was incapable of defending myself?

Surely not, I had displayed by power (or some of it) to him earlier.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, still not wavering his gaze. He seemed very calm, sure of himself – no changes there then.

"…To change your mind." I answered - unable to keep the truth from him any longer, not that he didn't know before.

"Still so annoying." He grumbled.

My eyes tightened, how dare he! He had absolutely no right!

"**Me? **You think **im** annoying? Take a look in the fucking mirror you **senseless bastard**!" My voice raised in pitch as I continued. After all these years he was still up his own ass. My hands curled into fists at my sides, fingers probably puncturing the skin like Naruto.

Sasuke stayed where he was, looking slightly amused at my outburst – it was one of the first times I had spoken to him like this, I was just too angry to notice.

"Your revenge is over, long over. Get the fuck over it and _**FUCKING MOVE ON!**_" I screamed, leaning towards him as I continued to rant in his face – temporarily forgetting that he was one of the most powerful Ninjas in the world, also that he was a missing S-Ranked criminal. It all passed me by.

After I finished, I noticed that Sasuke had a smug smirk placed on his annoyingly handsome face, almost pushing me further.

Did he want me to get angry with him?

It didn't matter much to me – I had wanted that off my chest ages ago.

"Anything else you'd like to share with me Sakura?" He slyly asked.

"Why yes, actually I do…" I answered in a sickly sweet voice that I used all those years ago. "I would like to know why you left me on a bench when you left." I was trying to be sweet, to prove a point, but my emotional side got the better of me – as it usually did at times like this. Tears rolled down my face, dripping to the floor when they reached my chin. I brought one of my hands up to wipe them away; I had to be strong, in front of him.

For the first time, my eyes dropped to the floor, breaking the gaze I had had with him for a long period of time. I didn't want him to think I was weak, so I hastily wiped the tears away and brought my head back up. Even though it was still raining, my tears were still easily seen.

For the first time, Sasuke had … emotion. Something in his eyes that made me believe that there was some hope left in him – something to save. Something I could save.

"I couldn't leave you on the floor…so I put you on the bench…im…" My eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stumbled for words. I had waited for these words for so long. "…Im…." He stumbled again, trying to get out the one word I was waiting for. He looked up to the sky - breaking our eye contact, letting the pelting rain hit his face dead on. His silky raven bangs got pushed back from his face, leaving the milky skin of his throat exposed to me.

"………Sorry." Sasuke whispered out the last word so quietly, that I almost missed it – but I didn't, I caught it just in time.

My emotions overtook me, sobs wracked my body. My head rested on the palms of my hands as I cried. I didn't cry in anger, or even sadness, but in joy.

"You h-have no I-idea…j-just h-how l-long I've b-b-been waiting t-to hear t-those w-w-words S-sa-su-k-ke."

He didn't reply and I didn't expect him too. I was open to the silence, because for once, I was completely content with the silence. Happy to be here, even if was only for a few moments of peace. Our hearts were in the same place – Sasuke's, Naruto's and my own.

"_Go on, you have one more question. You'll never know if you don't ask! Go for it girl! __**CHAAAAAA!**__" _My inner chanted me on, going all out to get me to ask the question – the question that I held close to my heart.

"Sa-Sasuke……..K-Kun…" My voice broke; I was still sobbing uncontrollably but fighting to keep going. Who knew how much time id have left with him?

His head slowly moved down from the sky, locking with mine once again. His bangs were stuck to his forehead, making it look shiny and dare I say it…just damn adorable. His eyes urged me to continue, though they widened slightly when I called him the name I vowed I would never again.

I guess all rules were made to be broken.

"Urm…When you l-left m-me, what d-did you mean by 'Th-thank Y-you?'" I questioned, I had to know the answer – it had been eating away at me for years, I just wanted to know the truth.

"You really want to know…don't you Sakura?" Sasuke muttered – clearly to himself, though I felt as though he wanted me to hear it anyway.

I nodded in response, too concentrated on getting my answer than replying by my voice. He sighed lightly in response – not an angry sigh, just a sigh to say 'You get your way this time, and this time only.'

My lips formed an involuntary smile towards the man who was **definitely** no longer a 12 year old boy. His pale skin seemed to contrast with the black shirt hanging from his lean, muscular chest, unzipped slightly so his thin neck and collar were exposed. His matching tight black trousers clinging to his well toned legs.

It was almost unfair how, even in the pouring rain and lightening, he still managed to look like a God. Stupid God-like Uchiha.

Looking back up to his face again, I noticed as the heavy rain trickling down his face; a single drop landed between his two plump lips that I had had wanted to touch for so long. I followed it with my eyes as it travelled down his smooth neck and bare ashen skin, disappearing from my sight as it dripped down into the opening of his shirt.

I looked up, blushing when I saw Sasuke staring intently at me. I cursed to myself. He must have noticed me staring at him like a hungry animal, but I could not stop. My eyes were fixated on him. They always had been and always would be.

I blushed – it must have been 10 shades darker than my hair because it felt really hot. I felt like some sort of animal, I always was when I was with him. Locking my gaze again I saw that he was once again giving me a small, but sure smirk.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" I replied, still dazed and disorientated from fantasising about the God Uchiha.

"Do you want the answer or not?" he asked, getting slightly impatient now. Though I wasn't worried, after all the time I had spent with him, he hadn't made one move to harm or hurt me in anyway. I just had to have faith in him.

'_I Do.'_

How I wished I was saying those words in other circumstances, but I knew I never would be, so why bother wasting my time and tears on it?

I nodded again, this time afraid my voice would break or I would cry in the middle of a sentence if I replied verbally.

He took a deep breath.

"Thank you. It has so many meanings, so many things it could mean. When I said it to you _that night_…" I winced. "I meant…" Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes. I gasped, his usually emotionless Onyx eyes were clouded over in warmth, something I would never have expected to see there. "I meant, Thank you for being there, thank you for being the usual goofy, carefree you! Thank you, for seeing me as **me**, not for my looks, but for the me you got to know as your **team mate**. You have no idea, how much that short amount of time meant to me Sakura. And for that, I am eternally grateful to you."

Minutes passed. I could not speak, I think I even forgot how to breath. Was that even Sasuke? Surely not, even back in our Genin days - he didn't even speak to me then! And when he did it was 'Your annoying' or 'No Sakura'.

'_Get your head in gear Sakura! This is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! You've waited years for this change, now go get him tiger!' _My inner chanted once more. I swear she was having a field day inside me right now.

I broke from his scrutinising gaze and dropped it to the floor – measuring how many steps it would take for me to get to him.

**One,**

**Two,**

**Three,**

**Four.**

Four – right.

Without thinking I ran forward. Locking my arms securely around his neck, I crushed myself into his wet but muscular body. I found, (that to my amazement) my small frame fit his almost perfectly. I could feel him tense almost automatically – but I did expect this. After all, this is Sasuke. He probably hadn't had any physical contact like this in over 5 years.

Slowly he eased into the hug, I felt his lean arms wrap around the small of my lower back before, (much to my surprise) he pushed me closer to his torso – not leaving any space in between us. I rested my head on his bare chest as I hummed in satisfaction. It felt warm, comforting, and most of all, I felt safe. Safe from the world around us, any threats disappeared into the thin, cold air surrounding us. When I felt Sasuke lay his own head in the crook of my neck, I was in heaven once again.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, basking in each others heat – I expected Sasuke to be cold like marble, but he wasn't. He was warm, deliciously warm, which felt amazing to my freezing skin.

I never was one for the cold.

Suddenly, his head lifted to look over my shoulder. I wondered what he was doing, he kept his arms on me, though his head was clearly staying so that I couldn't see what he was doing.

'_Naruto! Fuck! He's talking to Naruto!" _My inner screeched as loudly as she could. Everything clicked into place. It was like De Ja Vu all over again – Sasuke was going to knock me out, then they were going to fight once again.

I can't let this happen.

Whatever happens, I cannot let _**this **_happen!

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered. I hadn't noticed his mouth was right next to my ear, his warm breath trailing down the side of my neck. My eyes widened and my breathing picked up – No! This is what he wanted, stay in control Sakura! Stay **in** control!

"…Thank you."

That's when I jumped. I ripped myself from his arms just a little bit faster then he could knock me out. I was in the middle of him and Naruto now.

They were both clearly shocked that I managed to get out of there before their plan worked – when were they going to see I wasn't a little kid that needed to be protected anymore?

"When are you guys going to see that im not the same little girl I was three years ago! If you're going to fight, then fine, but im going to fight for what _**I**_believe as well!"

I glared at each one in turn, though mainly Sasuke, as I had a big feeling that I would be mainly him that had the problem with me fighting.

"I'm sorry." I heard Sasuke say, he would never admit it, but he sounded it too – which made me believe him even more than I should have.

He was like a drug – I wanted more. Even to my disgust.

Sasuke stepped forward. I was scared of what he was going to do, he looked calm, but I couldn't tell exactly – not anymore. So I stepped back also. One of his strides was like two of mine; he could catch up to me in no time whatsoever.

I saw him tense slightly when I stepped back, I must have looked like a frightened rabbit. Slowly but surely, he stretched out his left arm towards me, asking me to shake for a truce.

'_Is this a trap?'_ My inner questioned. I didn't know the answer, only Sasuke knew. The question was do I trust him?

I gasped, wasn't that the same question I had asked myself earlier?

_I Do,_

_**I Do,**_

_**I DO!**_

I gazed a little longer into his eyes, those beautiful pools of deep onyx. They drew me in; and that's when I knew that I could never, _never_ say no to those eyes. I never have been able too, and I never _would_ be able too.

I walked two paces towards him – still a safe distance, and locked my smaller hand with his large rougher one.

Almost instantly Sasuke gave me a small apologetic smile. I raised my eyebrow slightly as suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug that I knew; I would and could never escape from.

I started to panic, tears pooled around my eyes, blearing the sight. I wriggled as much as I could – though I knew it was in vain.

"**Naruto!** Naruto help me, please! _Oh God!_ Anybody! _Please_ help me! I promised, _**promised**_ I wouldn't be a burden anymore! Please don't do this Sasuke! _Sasuke!_ _**PLEASE!**_" I screamed in Sasuke's ear, trying to provoke a reaction, anything for him to let me go. The only reaction I got was Sasuke holding me tighter if that was possible – which wasn't the reaction I had wanted.

My feet tried to kick him, and I made contact a couple of times. It didn't work – it just didn't seem to have any effect. It was like he was made out of rock. A stone, cold, hard rock, incapable of moving.

After a few minutes of pointless struggling and screaming, I stopped. Exhausted and fatigued, I slumped uselessly onto Sasuke, letting him bear my full weight. I sobbed uncontrollably onto his pale neck, whispering words such as 'please' and 'don't do this' continuously over and over again in some sort of trance – I just couldn't stop myself.

I felt Sasuke shift slightly so that his lips were once again pressed up against my ear. I sucked in a breath and held it.

"Sakura…Im so……_**so**_…sorry." He sounded more than sorry from what I could tell at that point – I had hardly any chakra as it was. I let out a shaky and uneven breath.

As I felt the blunt end of the kunai hit the pressure point in the back of my neck, I managed to gurgle out one more blurred sentence.

"I......love……"

I succumbed to the darkness before I got the chance to finish. All I heard was a strangled gasp and a choke as I fell into something warm.

* * *

'_Get up, get up, __**GET THE FUCK UP**__! You need to get up! Sasuke and Naruto __**NEED**__ you! GET UP SAKURA!" _

_Sasuke…_

_And…_

_Naruto…_

_**NO!**_

I wrenched myself up into a sitting position, opening my eyes and letting them focus on my surroundings. My hand came up to cup the back of my neck, it was throbbing immensely now. I used some of my little chakra left to temporarily stop the pain which left almost immediately after.

Now, where were my team mates – I needed to find them and beat the living crap out of them for what they did. They deserved a lot more than that, but I somehow knew that they were doing it for my own good.

I was still pissed off at them.

I looked from left to right. I was at the side of the clearing where we were before, placed on the ground – another reason to personally punch the Uchiha's lights out.

My eyes glanced again, attempting to track their movements. They must've started here, and judging from the charred wood in front of me, they must've followed each other to the north.

I stood myself up, stretching in the process. My feet started running as fast as they could. I hid my chakra signature and tried to catch up. I would not be the last one out this time, I would find them if it's the last thing I do.

'_Where the hell could they have gone too? They couldn't have got that far! Surely!' _I thought to myself, though my inner must've heard.

"_Well, this is __**Naruto**__ and __**Sasuke**__ were talking about."_ My inner replied.

I jumped from tree to tree, branch to branch. Finally, I started to find some evidence that I was going the right way. Kunai, Shuriken, Kantana swipes in the trunks of trees; just little things that my eyes picked up.

Finally, my ears picked up two flaring chakra signatures dead north, about 30 meters in front of where I was heading. I kept going, though a lot quieter than before, as so that I would be unnoticed in the midst of their battle – I just hoped it was them.

A few more jumps, and I came across another clearing. I was at the bottom of a large valley, it had a large waterfall, with two large, carved figures on either side of its crashing waters---

'_Th-This i-i-is…' _

My eyes widened in the realisation.

**How terribly and utterly ironic**.

This is the exact same place that Sasuke and Naruto had had their fight just three years ago. The same place Sasuke had won, and the same place that they had almost killed each other in the process.

I scanned the field for them – and luckily for me, they stood out like two sore thumbs. One each side of the valley – Naruto on the right, Sasuke on the left.

Was this what Naruto had told me about?

Surely they're not stupid enough to do it again!

With the power they have now, one or even both of them are going to get killed!

I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen.

I just couldn't.

They were my life – I lived for them.

Tears subconsciously rolled down my face, dropping to the floor. For once I was thankful for the rain – it covered them up perfectly. They kept coming as I used the last of my chakra to hear what they were saying – I just had to know.

"Come on Sasuke, don't do this! I saw how you were with her earlier, stop this madness and come back with us!" Naruto pleaded, raising his voice so it could be heard over the crashing waves of water.

"She has nothing to do with this." Sasuke replied, keeping his voice the normal tone. But I knew Naruto could hear him perfectly.

"How can you _**say**_ that? She has **everything** to do with this!" He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. His eyes were wild with anger.

Sasuke merely crossed his arms and sighed.

"Is she _here_? No. So leave her out."

"Fine, whatever Sasuke! The point doesn't change though, your revenge is over, come back to Konoha!" Naruto shouted as his eyes calmed down.

Sasuke shook his head and looked up to the grey sky.

"My revenge is far from over, I learnt a lot whilst fighting with _him_. One of them is that there are still _other people_ out there, which need to be, '_brought down'_ so to speak."

I clearly saw the sick twisted smile placed on his face. It sent uncontrollable shivers down my spine.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Sasuke light up in electric blue sparks, it covered his whole body, but mostly his left hand.

'_Ch-ch-chi-chidori!'_

I quickly glanced to Naruto, who had a similar horrified expression to my own, but changed into one of pure determination – determination to win.

Three other clones appeared around the original, standing in a semi-circle with Naruto standing somewhere in the middle.

'_N-n-no!'_

If Naruto used that technique he would injure himself, and had the possibility of never being able to use Chakra again. And Sasuke…Sasuke, if he used Chidori against Naruto's attack, he **wouldn't make it out alive**.

I got ripped from my thoughts as Naruto spoke again.

"So, this is what it always comes down to, eh, Sasuke?"

He looked solemn, sad and I was as well.

'_Cant they see, they're __exactly the same__. Too damn stubborn for their own goods. Neither one willing to back down, so this is always going to be the result."_

Looking back over to them, I calculated what I was going to do. Whatever happened, I had a gut feeling that somebody was going to die today.

One of us three.

One of Team 7.

And whatever happened was up to me.

I could let this happen, the way it should be, and let Sasuke most likely die and Naruto regret it for the rest of his life.

Or I could intervene myself, and stop them, make them realise what they're doing. In doing so, I would probably louse my own life.

Was I willing to do that?

I thought a little longer, I thought about all the people that I would be giving up; Tsunade-Shishou, Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan even Ino-Pig.

My hands clenched at my sides, no! I would do this, so that they could live – that's was all I wanted.

Looking back over to the valley, Sasuke and Naruto were in battle positions, getting ready to run over the water to meet half-way in-between.

Naruto made his Wind Rasen-Shuriken as I got ready to move. I would have to use everything I had to reach them in time – but I would.

I had to.

Suddenly they were off, Sasuke running as the sound of one thousand chirping birds blasted my ear drums and Naruto ran with his rasen-shuriken, as the sound of that clashed with Sasuke's own piercing attack.

I continued running too, straight into the valley. Running dead-on into the middle of where their attacks would clash for the final time. For a few seconds, they didn't notice my appearance. For they were too involved on the instinct of ripping each other to shreds.

I had to stop them.

'**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP THIS NOW!'**

Time passed in slow motion for me.

Their heads turned to face me, as I carried on running into their attack range,

Their eyes widened in the realisation of what was happening,

They both screamed for me to leave, to turn round and not come back,

To not interfere,

I ignored both and continued running.

**I had made my choice.**

I made it just in time.

My feet stopped dead in the centre of Sasuke and Naruto as their attacks collided with my body.

I braced myself for the first attack.

It was Naruto, (as he was slightly ahead of Sasuke) that hit me first with his power-full attack. Just before he struck me, I turned my back on him, so that my back got the full of the attack rather than my front. I had heard numerous amounts of things about this attack. Even if I lived, I would have a pitiful life, I selfishly hoped it was quick.

I screamed on contact; it felt like thousands of microscopic needles were stabbing every millimetre of my skin.

Looking up to the sky, I attempted to brace myself for what was coming next.

Chidori.

I shut my eyes in attempt to stop the screams.

It didn't work.

Just like with Naruto, as soon as Sasuke hit me, (his hand thrusting into my right shoulder as he attempted to call the attack off, though it was no use) I let out another ear-splitting scream that could probably be heard all the way in Konoha. I coughed up blood as it fell into the water below me, staining it a bright copper red. It was already falling from my back and from my shoulder.

Finally, the noise stopped. My screaming died down into heavy breathing as I struggled to keep my life going any further. And the chirping birds and wind calmed down into the normal breathing and sobs.

I brought my head down from the sky, and looked at Sasuke. He was looking at the floor – his hand still resting on my charred shoulder.

Looking over my other shoulder, I saw Naruto, also with his head down, his hand still resting on the middle of my lower back.

Both looked exhausted, but not injured.

I smiled.

I did what I wanted; now I can die in peace.

We stayed like that for a long time. I don't think any of us could believe what id just done – I'd just sealed my death. Amazingly, I couldn't have felt better. It was my time to go – I couldn't have lived with myself if I had done nothing.

I knew that much.

My feet couldn't hold me up much longer, it was exhausting. My life was quickly leaving me and I needed to talk to them before I passed.

To put my soul at rest.

I fell sideways, to their left shutting my eyes as I fell.

I just wanted to sleep.

Sleep was all I needed – my consciousness was fading.

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed my just in time, keeping me above the water level – for if they didn't, I would drown.

Sasuke was on my right and Naruto my left. One of each men's hands was under my back, and Sasuke's other hand was cradling my head.

Both men looked the saddest I have ever seen them, Naruto was already crying for me and Sasuke was close.

"Why?" Both men muttered at the same time, not knowing the answer they so desperately needed.

I looked at Naruto, even though I was on death's door, I willed myself to speak properly to them for what I knew was going to be the last time.

"Because you're my cl-closest f-friend Naruto. I love you like a b-brother. G-go on to be a g-great H-Hokage, I kn-know you can d-do it!"

I smiled at him as best as I could with the immense pain I was in, and continued. "D-don't cry f-for m-me…" I raised my hand and wiped away his tears. "…A-and, g-gi-give H-Hin-Hin-ata a ch-chance f-for m-m-me?"

I saw his eyes widen in realisation as he looked at me in amazement. Even at times like this he was still such an idiot! He vigorously nodded as he cupped my cheek. He bent down and moved his hand away so that he could tenderly kiss my cheek. I blushed.

He tried to pull back, but I pulled him down as I also gave him a soft kiss on the cheek - I owed him that much. He started to cry again as he whispered 'Gomen' to me.

I nodded in response.

"Th-thank y-y-you, for e-eve-every th-thing Na-Naruto." I whispered.

He nodded back and sat back.

'_The hardest part now. Your nearly done, just get it over with.'_

My head hesitantly turned to face Sasuke – who still had his long bangs obscuring his face from me. I needed to see him, I needed him and Naruto to be the last people I see when I leave this world.

My hand rose to his chin, lifting his head up so I could see his perfect face. My eyes widened, he was crying.

Sasuke Uchiha was crying…for _**me?**_

This wasn't going to be as easy as Naruto. Not because Naruto didn't care as much, but because Sasuke wasn't as easy to talk to.

"Sa-su-ke." I whispered, voice breaking slightly as pain rose from my back. I ignored it though. Kunoichi bear pain every day.

Slowly his eyes rose to lock with mine once more.

"What were you going to say before I knocked you out Sakura?" He muttered, keeping his gaze on me again.

I gasped internally – I hoped he would forget about that. Then again, Uchiha's never forget anything do they?

"U-urm…I w-was go-ing t-to say th-that **I l-l-love y-you**." I whispered, keeping my eyes on him for any bad reactions he may have. Why bother lying to him at the end?

I saw him take a quiet intake of breath, not much to be noticed – though I noticed everything he did. It was just one of my old habits that never went away.

'_Chaaa! Maybe he loves you too!' _My inner chanted, doing back flips inside me.

'_Not possible! Sasuke Uchiha would never fall in love with Sakura Haruno. It's just not possible!' _I shouted back at her, though looking into Sasuke's unusually emotional eyes I started to doubt myself.

My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned towards me – I had little time left. The pain was getting worse now, my breathing coming in un-usual short gasps as I tried to cling on for that little bit longer.

Damn, well, he wasn't going to kiss me, which was for sure. He leant down to my ear and waited for a few seconds.

'_Come on, come on! Cant you see I don't have all frikken day!'_

I felt his hot breath on my ear, as I felt time stop for us. I waited patiently for his reply, as he readied himself to say it. Whatever 'it' was, I would embrace it. Even if it was 'I could never love you', it still wouldn't change the way I felt about him.

"Sakura…" He whispered, laced thickly with guilt and remorse? "…You have to understand, I did what I did to _protect_ you…" My breath was still in my throat, I couldn't bring myself to breathe just yet – afraid it would be my last breath. "…And im sorry for any grief I've ever caused you, because in all honesty…" He leaned back up, placing his forehead lightly on my own. His long-ish bangs tickled my forehead, his warm, hot breath mingling with mine. My eyes were wide, was he going to say _**those words**_ to me?

"I have…**always**, will…**always**, and **will never**…**stop**………_**loving you**_." He finished with a smile on his perfect face – not the smirk I was used too, not a fake smile, but a genuine one that made me heart flutter and thump out of control. This was the Uchiha Sasuke I had fallen in love with.

I let out my breath, breathing in air as quick as I could. His eyes were still boring holes into mine, but this time, and for the first time _**ever,**_ they held the **love** I had always longed to see in them.

I could practically feel the triumphant huge smile on my face, how many people every got told _**that**_ by the Uchiha!

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" I whispered, still in shock.

He nodded lightly in response, obviously shocked with him-self for admitting that to me.

"Could y-you pl-please d-do one m-more f-f-final th-thing for m-me, bef-before I…d-d-d-die?" I just couldn't get the word out, I couldn't actually believe that in less than an hour, I would be dead.

Tears came to my eyes, I realised that I didn't want to die – I was still young. Not even in my twenty's yet.

"Anything." He whispered, still resting on my forehead, but bringing another hand up to wipe away the tears that had already fallen. Anybody could easily tell that I was scared – no, more than scared of what was to come.

I was going to be all alone.

Not that I would ever tell him, but hearing Naruto uncontrollably sobbing in the background didn't make things any easier. I knew this was really hard on him, but it didn't help in my situation either.

"K-kiss m-m-me." I sobbed.

Of course, like Naruto, I would never tell Sasuke that it was my first kiss – and that I had been saving it for him. But that made no difference now. Either way I was going to die and this would be my first and last real kiss.

Without question, Sasuke leant forward and minimised the space between us. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and his eyes were still staring into mine, asking _'Are you sure?'_ I nodded slightly and quickly but surely, his lips met mine.

They were soft and warm as I had expected, it felt nice. His lips took charge over mine, mine moulding to wherever he moved, my eyelids fluttered as I basked in his mouth-watering scent and taste. One of his hands continued to softly stroke my cheek, which felt warm against my cold skin as the other one gripped the back of my head and pushed me even closer, (if it was possible) to him. Even though they were throbbing, I managed to get my own hands into his silky raven hair. I gripped the strands and probably pulled out a few in my frantic frenzy to pull him closer.

My eyes snapped open as his tongue prodded my lips.

Was he serious?

Slowly, he opened his own beautiful Onyx eyes, silently telling me it was okay. I slowly opened my mouth, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. First it slipped along my top set of teeth and then down to my bottom set. I could tell he was coaxing me to respond, and slowly I did. I shyly moved my tongue in time with his as we got deeper into the, no, _**our**_ _**kiss**_. My eyes fluttered once more as his hand pushed me _even closer_ to his body.

I don't know how long we kissed for; it seemed to go on forever. However long, Sasuke made me feel loved and he showed me, that no matter what your circumstances are, everybody can love.

Even somebody like Uchiha Sasuke.

I never stopped believing in him,

And im glad I didn't.

Or I wouldn't be here now.

Unfortunately for us, we needed to breathe.

_**Everything Comes To An End**_

We gazed into each others eyes for a little longer.

Suddenly a wave of pain swept through me, swiping the breath from my lungs. I arched my back in a feeble attempt to rid myself of the pain, opening my mouth to let out a silent scream – as to attempt to not scare my team-mates away.

I was close to death now.

I could almost feel it trying to snatch me from this world.

"Sakura, Sakura! Look at us, look Sakura, Please!"

I looked up to see Sasuke had now moved away, and that he and Naruto were hovering over me, shielding me from the heavy rain above. I stared at them each in turn, giving a smile to each of my team mates. They gave me a genuine smile back.

There was just one thing I needed to know before I passed away.

"G-guys, please p-pro-mise m-me, n-no m-m-more fi-fight-fighting." Pain was evident in my voice; I was close, so unbelievably close.

They looked at me in disbelief, it probably was a weird last wish, but it was what I wanted, what I did this whole thing for.

"Sakura-Chan I-" Naruto sounded like he was going to say 'no' from the tone he was using. Another wave of pain hit my body as I screamed to them, arching my back, tears pouring down my face once more. "_**PLEASE!**_"

My breath was terribly ragged, tremors wracking my body – I must've looked like a mess to them.

"We promise Sakura, we promise!" Sasuke replied, each man cupping one of my burning cheeks.

I let out another ragged breath. I could be at peace now, everything I had been done was no longer in vain. I only had a few more breaths left – I could feel it coming now. It was within my reach.

"Have a-a gr-great l-l-life guys, I l-lo-love y-you t-two s-s-so mu-much."

Naruto bent down and placed one more kiss on my cheek, and Sasuke gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Sleep now…my love." He whispered to ease my pain.

I sighed contentedly as I laid my head on Sasuke's soft palm. Ignoring the pain, I fell into a long slumber that I would never awake from, happy that the world would revolve and keep going without me. Also, that Sasuke and Naruto would save our home and re-build it to its former glory.

* * *

_I was sat underneath a Cherry Blossom tree. It was the beginning of the beautiful season – the petals were falling down and around me in magnificent sync. _

_They always were my favourite flower – ironic._

_My kimono was a sky blue, a clashing baby pink for an obi, and light pink petals falling down both sides and gathering at the bottom._

_I was at peace here._

_Even though I was at peace, I was alone. _

_I hated it._

_Tears fell silently from my eyes – was I to be alone in this beautiful yet lonely scenery?_

"_Don't cry, I will always be for you." He murmured, wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb. _

_I looked up; though I already knew who it was – Sasuke._

_My lips formed a smile as I gazed on him._

_He was wearing a kimono too, though a more masculine one than my own. It had a black background with dark blue and onyx strips down one of the sides. They brought out his midnight soft hair and beautiful onyx eyes._

_I giggled softly as his hand stroked my cheek – it just felt so nice, so comforting. I laid my head on the palm as I hummed._

_He let go as he sat beside me, wrapping an arm round my waist and pulling me closer to his deliciously lean body._

_I could get used to this. _

"_HEY, SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! DON'T FORGET ME!" _

_How could anybody with ears forget Naruto?_

_I looked up and saw him running over to us, I didn't mind at all. If anything, it made me feel better – a team all over again. _

_No complications._

_He quickly came and sat on my other side. _

_I locked my hand within his and sighed contentedly. _

_I felt at home once more._

"_I love you guys so much." I whispered, hoping that they'd hear me. _

_Luckily they did._

_Naruto squeezed my hand tighter, whilst Sasuke held me close. _

_I sighed and looked out into the scenery once more, it seeming even brighter and even more colourful than before. _

_I had only one more thought, as I drifted into forever._

'**I could get used to this.'**

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. :D**

**I know it's slightly long, but I felt that it had to be detailed due to the complex story plot that I devised in my little brain. Some of the things I wrote in there made me cry. I mean actually cry!**

**That's fan-girling gone too a little too far don't you think? ******

**Also, I hope it's not too OOC Sasuke, I know that he probably won't ever admit like that, or even admit to Sakura at all. But that wasn't the point I was going for anyway.**

**The last section is something I added later on, after I had finished the whole story. I added it because I felt that Sakura needed some sort of reassurance that death can be peaceful. Also, that sitting under her favourite tree, with her two team mates – its all she ever wanted in life, so why shouldn't she get it in afterlife?**

**He's so adorable little Naru-Chan isn't he? It would probably kill him inside if Sakura died – especially if it was his doings. I mean did you see him in the Shippuden when he **_**scratched**_** her?**

**If anybody touches her in the wrong way, he'd rip 'em to shreds!**

**Anyway, if you've reached this point, then I'd like to thank you for reading my SasuXSaku One-shot. It means a lot to me. :D**

***Cyber Sasuke's to everybody!***

**(What more could you want in life?!)**

**Tell me if you'd like another chapter, I do have other plans for another chapter if you guys want another one ******

**Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi**


End file.
